As reflected in the patent literature, fibers have generally been formed of propylene based polymers due to its low cost, processability and physical properties. Attempts have been made to utilize ethylene based polymers to form such fibers. However, such attempts have not generally resulted in adequate processability and physical properties. Therefore, it would be desirable to develop ethylene based polymers for use in fiber production.